Sabir "Scar" Moonstone
| image = File:Duke Scar.png | fullname = Sabir "Scar" Moonstone | age = 13 (deceased) | debut = Life of Heroes 3 | alignment = Neutral-Villain (Early 3), Villain (after death), | role = Arch Duke of Wrath (currently) Time Traveler from the Post-Fusion Arms future (formerly) | species = Mobian Hedgehog, Black Arm | gender = Male | transformations = NA | family = Luna Moonstone (deceased mother), Black Doom (deceased grandfather), Espio the Chameleon (deceased father), Shadow the Hedgehog (uncle), Salma the Chameleon (older sister), Juanita the Chameleon (younger sister). __________________ | allies = Fusion Arms (false allies), Black Arms (false allies), Fusions (false allies) __________________ | enemies = Fusion Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sabir Moonstone, Juanita the Chameleon, RAFA (under Fusions Shadow's command) | nicknames = | status = Deceased }} Sabir "Scar" Moonstone (サビール語スカームーンストーン Sabīru-go sukāmūnsutōn), more commonly known as Scar the Hedgehog (ヘッジホッグスカー sukā ze Hejjihoggu) is the alternate version of Sabir Moonstone who lives in a future in the result of the Shadow-Fusions arch. After finally discovering time travel, he traviles to the prime time with the intention of killing the new leader of the Black Arms to reform his world. Role in the RP Facing Your Reflection Scar v.s. Shadow (Original Version) Durring the events of Sabir's Return to the Bad Future, Shadow explained to Sabir how he knew Scar. Here, Scar infiltrated the starship and found Shadow and a re animated Maria Robotnik, only to find that it was all a halograme. Annoyed by his tricks, Scar continued to look for his target when he stumbled upon a room filled with liquid plutonium below the coffen that holded the real Maria and the path towards it. Scar then got the idea to threaten to drop Maria's corps into the plutonium if he didn't surrender. But instead, Shadow send out a number of his robotic troops to kill Scar. Scar, having warned Shadow, dropped the corpse into the liquid below, burning it up. Scar was going to look for Shadow once again, when the starship itself exploded. However Scar was able to escape due to a wormhole sending him back to his world, since Sia and Crash Man changed the future of the world. Shadow claimed that it was thanks to this that Shadow believed that there was no real good left on the world. Scar v.s. Shadow (Juanita Version) In Life of Heroes RP 3, as Yoko and Shadow recalled the events of the present day, Shadow explained how Scar invaded the starship, just as he did in the original version, but this time Juanita ran out to confront him. Again, Scar found the rood to Maria's corpse and was about to enact the same actions in the original version, but was distracted by Juanita this time. Only recognizing her as Lord Fuse's daughter and not his own sister, Scar disreguards her pleads and out loudly expressed his lack of concern for her. Her intervention caused Scar to ignore Maria and to continue looking for his target. But as Juanita continued to plead, Scar enevtually got fed up and shot Nita with a Chaos Spear. Shadow then came and fought Scar one-on-one. Knowing he would be beat at that point, Scar grabbed Nita and threatened to harm her if Shadow didn't surrender. But as Scar was going to rid of the Ultimate Lifeform, Juanita was able to escape his grasp and allowed Shadow to put him in a headlock. However, knowing that he was beat, Scar shot one last Chaos Spear at Juanita, piercing through her body. After that, Shadow twisted Scar's neck, putting his life at an end. These events led Shadow to consider listening to his sister Luna when she came to reason with him days after Scar's death. And although it's unknown what happened to Scar's body, it most likely disappeared due to the future he's from not exsisting anymore. Deal with Demon Sonic Abilities Personality Scar's personality is the polar opposite of his alternate self's. Scar is vary seriouse and violent. He doesn't time travel for fun like Sabir, but to reform his future into a peacful one. However, Scar has lost sight of his bond with his family and doesn't seem to care as much as Sabir does, but still cares nontheless, except for Shadow, who he intends to rid history of once and for all. Due to the cruel and harsh environment he grew up in under Fusion Shadow's command, Scar holds little to no mercy for his enemies or those connected to them. As such, he would kill either one without second thought, especially in the climax of rage. And even when he knew he was beat, he would still unleash his anger and hatred on anyone or anything close to his enemies to cripple them even after death, as shown when he dropped Maria's body into plutonium and when he impaled Juanita with a Chaos Spear made of Black Negative Chaos Energy. However, his rage and the decisions he makes fueled by them can be a downfall. There are times where Scar would keep fighting out of the blindness of his rage, despite knowing he's outmatched or outnumbered. Relationships Shadow the Hedgehog Scar despises his uncle with every fiber of his being. Scar goes back to the past when the Black Arms rise again to kill Shadow to reform his future. Trivia *Scar is one of the few recurring characters who was killed off in the RP. **He's also one of the only characters to have an onscreen death, along with Yami. *Scar's Arch Duke design came from aspects of the same Sonic Character Creation game Sabir Moonstone was made in. Gallery Dark Future Sabir.png|Scar's form prior to his death Duke Scar.png|Scar's Arch Duke form Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:S Category:Shadow's Family Category:Luna's Family Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters That Came From The Future Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arch Dukes